


Difficult

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [34]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bullying, F/F, High School, Romantic Friendship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: With as much conviction and emotion she can muster, Claire drapes an arm around Allison’s shoulders and tenderly kisses her cheek. It’s probably more sisterly than she means it to be, and Allison’s skin is greasy with old-fashioned makeup foundation, but shemeansit.





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSchubita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/gifts).



> I rewatched this and mostly definitely had to write a thing! x) Hope everybody likes this too! Comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

034\. Difficult

*

It's 7:35 am on Monday.

Claire glimpses Allison right down the hallway, impatiently shifting in line for the water fountain. She's no longer wearing light, airy makeup but the usual _black shit_ around her eyes, her lips chapped.

"Where the hell does she gets her clothes? The _morgue_?" One of Claire's friends whispers, gleefully pointing Allison's dark, frumpy skirt.

A twinge of frustration and anger races up Claire's spine. "Just forget about her, Madelaine—"

"Oh my god, why is she _waving_?"

_Oh god._

Allison hurries over, practically leap-skipping her way and colliding into one or two people.

"Hey," she says. It's the kind of low, velvety tone that makes Claire's insides squirm, but in that pleasant, warm way. Not that she spends time imagining Allison's voice in her head… _often_ …

"Hi," Claire breathes out, much to the stricken and horrified glances from her very best friends.

The corners of Allison's mouth deepen into the beginnings of a smile. " _Relax_ … I'm just giving you back your scarf. I forgot all about it on Saturday." She digs into her oversized, black purse, tossing the lacy item to Claire who hastily catches it. "You can go back to gossiping about me after this."

One of Claire's friends trills out a nasty, high laugh. She can feel her insides not longer squirming, but twisting into knots. "Uh, as if anyone _cares_ about a Class A freak like you—"

"Why don't you shut the _FUCK_ up—" Claire snaps heatedly, turning around and finding herself grabbed around the middle by a solemn Allison.

"Take it easy."

" _I_ care."

With as much conviction and emotion she can muster, Claire drapes an arm around Allison's shoulders and tenderly kisses her cheek. It's probably more sisterly than she means it to be, and Allison's skin is greasy with old-fashioned makeup foundation, but she _means_ it.

Several of Claire's friends gag aloud, walking away, while the others huff or stare bemused.

Allison's crooked, faint smile reappears.

"John was right—" she murmurs, tossing her own arm around Claire. "You really _are_ a tease."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
